EXO BTS Behind the Story -OneShoot-
by Sayuuki-Chan
Summary: Ketika EXO dan BTS bertemu dan mereka ternyata saling kenal. . .


**BTS EXO Behind the Story**

 **Rate : All age**

 **Genre : Humor, Comedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik S.M Ent. dan Tuhan, Story : Taehyungah**

 **Warning : fanfict ini bukan punya author, author re-post dari web sebelah, link originalnya dibawah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di SM Academy tepatnya di kelas EXO-K mereka lagi males2an saat jam Pak Teuki Di hari Sabtu yang cerah nampak seonggok manusia manusia terkulai lemah bagai kambing tak bertuan di ruang tengah.  
Mereka, tepatnya anggota boyband pendatang baru beranggotakan 7 lelaki tampan namun hiperaktif yang jago joget, jago nyanyi trot dan jago nyanyi dangdut. Smackblast! Eh salah, Bangtan Boys!

Kebetulan, mereka baru aja selesai merekam video klip untuk lagu baru mereka yang berjudul Oplosan di sebuah gedung tua bekas pabrik bihun di Ciganjur.

Kabarnya, menurut kabar burung milik penduduk sekitar entah jenis burung apaan saya juga bingung kenapa malah ngomong in burung, yang jelas pabrik itu bekas jaman Belanda dan terkenal angker.

Karena iseng kaga ada kerjaan, Taehyung alias Jaelani member yang paling aneh dan idiot mengambil alih keadaan ini. Ia segera mencari warnet terdekat untuk di perawanin abang abangnya, eh maksudnya untuk ngecek email dan membalas UFO message dari fans.

sesampainya ditempat yang dituju, Taehyung memarkir odong odong kesayangannya di samping warnet.

"Annyeong haseyo.."

Tak lupa Ia mengucapkan salam kepada semua pengungsi warnet tapi sayangnya ga ada yang ngejawab. Sungguh ironis. Dia udah gregetan banget pengen nyambit yang maen warnet pake batu bata.

Gagal nyari batu yang pas, lalu tanpa basa basi lagi, Taehyung langsung nyerobot komputer di deket kulkas. Rencananya sih biar dia gampang buat ngembat beng beng ama Coki Coki dari dalem sono.

"Mau maen berapa jam dek" tanya Chen si abang abang warnet dari singgasananya.

"Dua jam aja bang. Tenang aje, ntar nambah lagi buat ronde selanjutnya. Jangan lupa ya bang cewek cantiknya diganti tiap jam biar kaga pegel." Bales Taehyung sambil ngunyah Coki Coki dengan penuh berahi.

"Lu kata ini warnet tempat pijet plus plus. Pea lu. Dasar bocah kebanyakan nonton bokep" Chen yang sewot langsung nyembur Taehyung pake minyak tanah.

"Selow aje dong Bang! Gue tebalikin nih kulkas lama lama!" Taehyung ga kalah sewot.

Tapi karena badannya ga kuat buat ngangkat kulkas, jadi dia cuma bisa ngedumel dalem hati berharap ada bajaj yang dateng buat nyeruduk Chen.

Sejenak, dia bingung, dia mikir keras. Bukan mikirin tagihan listrik, tapi dia bingung kenapa komputernya kaga mau nyala. Biar ga rugi, dengan mentalnya yang rada error, dia gebug CPUnya sampai lampu merah menyala hijau tanda boleh jalan dan secara ajaib terdengar bunyi deru dari dalam CPU. Komputer pun nyala kembali.

"Yeaay!" Taehyung teriak kesenengan. Saking girangnya, dia Sampe mau jambak rambut orang disebelahnya.

Dengan lihai, Ia menjamah keyboard dan mengetik alamat web yang dituju. Taehyung senyum senyum penuh kenajisan saat membaca apa yang tertera disana dan mulai larut didalamnya.

Fan to V : Taehyung-ah, aku selalu memikirkan mu.. ^^ apa kau juga? ^^

V : Tentu, aku juga ^^

Fan : Benarkah? Kau bohong…

V : Kau memang benar.. Kekekeke #TaehyungPolos

Fan to Jungkook : Bagaimana sekolahmu kookie? Jaga kesehatanmu ya ^^

V : Dia baik baik saja, bahkan dia divonis tidak naik kelas.

Fan to V : Oppa aku cinta padamu. Saranghae {}

J-Hope : Akan kusampaikan cintamu . /

V : Aku juga cinta padamu J-Hope.. Yo

Fan to Jimin : Oppa.. /

J-Hope : Let's go… /push push Dance/ #LOL

Jimin : Hyung kau kenapa?

V : Lagi kumat. Susunya kucampur bensin

Fan to Rap Monster : Oppa kenapa kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku?

Rap Monster : Itu lah kharismaku.. Kekeke

V : Terimakasih…

Fan to Jimin: Oppa…

V : Kamu kenapa? Kok kelihatannya seneng banget?

Fan : Ini sedih woy! SEDIH.!

Fan to J-Hope : Oppa aku suka gaya rambutmu yang baru ^^

J-Hope : Benarkah? Kau suka? w

V : Aku yang memotong rambutnya!

Fan to Suga: Oppa, apa yang paling manis menurutmu?

Suga: Gula, permen, dan madu

Fan : Kalau aku?

V : Coba tanya kulit kerang ajaib

Fan to Jin : Oppa kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu?

Jin : Kapanpun

V : Dia bohong!

"Hahahaha~" Taehyung tertawa binal. Chanyeol terkagum kagum karena ada yang ketawanya lebih jahanam daripada dia.

"Lagi ngapain bro?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Dia ngelirik genit kearah komputer Taehyung.

"Gue lagi ngebales UFO message nih yeol" jawab Taehyung sambil ngetik

"UFO? Lu alien ya?" Chanyeol nanya gaje

"Pale lu! Elu kali yang alien. Gue mah petani!" Taehyung yang sewot langsung manasin kompor buat nyiram Chanyeol pake minyak goreng

"Gue aduin lu ke Baekhyun! Bangor banget si lu jadi anak! Liat aja ntar odong odong lu gue rubuhin" Chanyeol mengancam Taehyung. Dia hampir mau cekek leher Taehyung pake kabel mouse tapi kaga jadi karena kabelnya pendek.

"Eh jangan anarkis dong! Ntar gue kaga bisa nyari duit bego!" Taehyung curcol sambil aegyo. Akhirnya Chanyeol luluh. Bukannya ga kuat liat keimutan Taehyung, tapi dia enek gara ara liat idungnya yang gede kembang kempis kaya tapir disunat.

Taehyung balik ke komputer, nerusin ritualnya yang ke ganggu.

Fan to Rap Monster : Oppa, aku ulang tahun. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?

Rap Monster : Saengil Chukka Hamnida ^^

Jimin : Selamat berbuka puasa

Jungkook : Gong Xi Fat Chai

J-hope : Turut berduka cita ya :"((

V : Mohon maaf lahir batin..

Jin : Spontan, UHUY!

Taehyung ketawa lagi gara gara kelakuan temen temen satu grupnya yang sama sama satu pabrikan. Lagi asik asik ngetik tiba tiba hapenya bunyi, Ia mengangkatnya dan menempelkannya ke dekat hidung, eh salah telinga maksudnya.

"Hallo, ini siapa ya? Dari mana? Passwordnya?" Tanya Taehyung yang mulai ngaco

"Ini gue, Jimin pea!. Yamahmud semakin di depan" ternyata yang Nelpon adalah Jimin dan dengan idiotnya, Jimin ikutan ngejawab ngaco juga.

"Yak! Benar! Dua juta rupiah!" Taehyung ngebales kegirangan berasa kaya acara kuis beneran. Chanyeol cuma ngeliatin dengan mulut berbusa gara gara ngegado adem sapi.

"Beneran ya lu!" Jimin yang emang bakat matre dari kecil nganggep omongan Taehyung terlalu serius. Dari jauh, dia udah nodongin bambu runcing ke arah hapenya.

"Dasar lu anaknya mama minta pulsa. Lu ngapain Nelpon gue? Gue lagi di warnet tauk""Gini, member yang laen pada ngajakin bikin video nih" sambung Jimin to the point Mendengar kata video, idung Taehyung langsung kembang kempis.

Seandainya dia bukan temen yang baik, dia pasti bilang ke Jimin "ih mau dong! Lu kenapa kaga bilang daritadi?! Mau make berapa cewek? Di hotel mana? Durasinya berapa lama? Mau makan disini atau dibawa pulang?"

Tapi segera dia urungkan, karena dia gamau temen temennya jatuh kedalam dosa paling besar.

"Jimin, bukannya apa apa. Bikin video kayak gitu tuh ga baik apalagi rame rame. Sama aja bikin nama grup kita jelek. Harusnya lu ama gue aja!"

Gubrak!

Ternyata Taehyung sama sekali bukan temen yang baik. Masa iya kesenangan dinikmati sendirian.

"Bego! Lu pasti lagi nonton bokep kan di warnet makanya pikiran lu ngeres. Kita tuh pengen bikin Bangtan bomb keles!" Jimin ngejawab dengan rasa dongkol di hati.

"Ya kita liat aja ntar" dengan sok cool Taehyung menjawab pura pura sok jual mahal padahal kenyataannya dia pengen banget. Lalu dia menutup telepon.

Berhubung waktu maen juga udah abis, dia langsung nyamperin Chen yang udah nodong dia pake bensin buat jaga jaga kalo si Taehyung kaga bayar lagi. Masalah administrasi udah selesai, dia langsung naekin odong odongnya menuju lokasi selanjutnya.

Dijalan, dia ketemu Suga yang kebetulan baru pulang beli pangsit. Suga kelihatan 5 L banget, lemah letih lesu lapar lemot lembek lelet letoy. Eh itu mah 8 L. Jadi Taehyung sebagai adik yang baik, dia nawarin Suga naek odong odong dia. Suga seneng banget dan berasa nemuin oasis di Padang gurun, odong odong Taehyung yang buluk terlihat seperti kereta kuda yang turun dari langit tapi lebih mirip gerobak sampah.

"Hyung! Ayo naek" Taehyung dengan semangat ngajak Suga naek ke odong odongnya.

"Iye! Daritadi gue juga udah pengen naek! Tapi elu nya berenti dulu kek, buset dah! Dasar idiot" Suga yang sewot hampir aja mau nyambit Taehyung pake sendal jepit.

Taehyung yang baru nyadar kalo dibelakang si Suga lari lari pengen naek keatas odong odongnya, cuma ketawa autis lalu memberhentikan odong odongnya supaya Suga bisa naek.

"Hyung, gue lapar nih. Lu bawa apaan tuh?" Tanya Taehyung. Dia curiga kalo Suga bawa ganja buat dijual ke warung nasi Padang sebagai pengganti daun singkong.

"Ini gue bawa pangsit. Buat lu aja. Kan lu udah nebengin gue pake odong odong"

"Widih. Beneran nih? Kalo tadi gue nebengin lu pake mobil, mungkin gue dapet steak kali ya" sorak Taehyung kegirangan.

Dan begitulah perjalanan ini diarungi oleh mereka berdua dengan langit dan odong odong butut sebagai saksinya. Sekarang posisi kemudi diganti oleh Suga selagi Taehyung masih asik makan sambil poto poto. Tapi tiba tiba, Suga ngerem mendadak dan membuat pangsit di mangkok Taehyung tumpah berceceran.

"Kampret! Yang bener dong lu kalo nyetir! Lu kira ini odong odong, murah?!" Taehyung ngomel ngomel dengan penuh birahi. Dirinya telah ternodai dengan kuah pangsit jahanam.

"Woy! Lu jangan nyalahin gue! Salahin aja nih tuyul yang kebanyakan nyusu ama trenggiling, masa nyebrang kaga liat liat dulu si?!"

Lalu tersangka yang dimaksud malah naek ke odong odong. Bikin Taehyung makin sewot.

"Sialan! Ternyata ini trenggiling yang bikin pangsit gue tumpah!" Taehyung noyor kepala si trenggiling pake mangkok. "Iye, maap ye hehehe" si trenggiling ketawa garing sambil garuk garuk ketek.

"Eh Jungkook, lu ngapain tadi di tengah jalan? Lu mau bunuh diri? Itu ga baik?! Harusnya lu minum racun aja!" Suga nyerocos sambil nyetir. Ternyata Jungkook si trenggiling biadab tadi.

"Lu sama aja pea" Taehyung gemes Sampe jambak rambutnya Suga.

"Et dah! Gue bukannya mau bunuh diri keles. Tadi gue mau nyebrang, tapi di jalanan gue liat duit, pas gue ambil eh ternyata sempak. Nih sempaknya" Jungkook ngejelasin sambil ngunjukin sempak motif macan yang dia temuin di jalan ke Taehyung.

Taehyung ngejerit mirip tikus kejepit utang dan melemparkan sempak itu hingga mendarat di muka Suga. Oh tidak, ini masalah buruk. Kendaraan mereka dalam marabahaya.

"Waaaaa..!" Suga kalap karena tiba tiba ada pantat macan di depan mukanya. Dia mulai banting setir ke kanan dan ke kiri tak tentu arah. Kendaraan mereka pun oleng dan menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan.

"Aduh, gue ada dimana nih? Kenapa kepala gue sakit? Kenapa banyak orang? Kenapa gue miskin? Kenapa gue belom lulus UAN?" Karena saking banyaknya pikiran di kepala Jungkook, akhirnya Ia pingsan.

Orang orang di tempat kejadian kebingungan. Mereka bingung harus bawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit atau ke bengkel biar sekalian otaknya rada dibenerin dikit.

Ditempat lain, Taehyung tersadar dan melihat tubuhnya ada dibawah odong odong dan ngeliat Suga disampingnya udah gak sadarkan diri gara gara idungnya kesumpel sumpit pangsit. Taehyung nangis, hatinya sakit melihat sahabatnya mati nggak elit seperti ini.

Ia mencoba merangkak keluar dan bangkit walaupun sakit. Dan disana Ia melihat kerumunan orang. Karena penasaran, Taehyung menghampiri mereka. Ia pun terkejut, karena Jungkook ada disana terbaring lemah.

"Teman saya kenapa Pak?" Tanya Taehyung panik pada seorang bapak diantara kerumunan itu. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi.

Si bapak hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Taehyung

"Tenang aja, dia masih hidup kok. Cuma pingsan doang" kata bapak itu

"Beneran Pak? Terimakasih Tuhan!" Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook karena senang sahabatnya masih bisa selamat. Lalu Ia berbalik memandang bapak tadi penuh rasa syukur.

"Kamu kok tampangnya sedih banget sih. Kan temennya masih hidup" ucap si bapak itu ngocol

"Ini saya seneng Pak! Seneng woy! Gue ketekin nih!" Taehyung gregetan pengen menjejalkan segenap keteknya ke muka bapak tadi tapi takut durhaka dikutuk jadi tempe.

Taehyung gatau lagi harus minta tolong sama siapa. Akhirnya dia inget sesuatu. Dia buru buru ngeluarin hape dari kantong dan menelpon seseorang.

"Ha..Halo.." Sapa Taehyung gagap.

"Eh kencur! Ada apaan? Lu kenapa? Kok kedengerannya panik banget?" Sambung orang diseberang telepon

"Tolong.. Tolongin gue.." Ucap Taehyung hampir menangis.

"Eh, eh.. Jangan nangis… Lu kenapa? Butuh pertolongan apa? Gue pasti bantu kok.."

"Gue kecelakaan.. Jemput gue.. Di Km 97 nih.. Plis.. Jungkook perlu pertolongan medis" jelas Taehyung lalu menutup teleponnya.

Taehyung menunggu dalam diam sambil ngga berenti berdoa dibawah pohon bersama Jungkook. Hampir ketiduran, tapi tiba tiba dia bangun gara gara klakson mobil. Mobil sport warna merah dengan atap terbuka berenti dengan anggun di pinggir jalan. Seorang cowok ganteng keluar dari dalem sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Bagai menemukan Miyabi tanpa busana, Taehyung langsung sujud syukur.

"Jin hyuuuung….!" Panggilnya sambil lari lari gaya slow motion ke arah Jin.

"Jin hyung, tolongin Jungkook! Dia perlu kerumah sakit!" Taehyung panik

Jin senyum senyum modus "bawa ke mobil"

"Thanks hyung!" Taehyung balik ke bawah pohon lalu balik lagi ke Jin sambil gotong Jungkook. Taehyung masukin Jungkook ke dalem mobil.

"Hyung thanks banget ya!" Ucap Taehyung girang.

Jin senyum senyum lagi. Dia bangga banget bisa dateng nolongin adeknya kaya pahlawan.

Tapi saat Jin baru mau masuk ke mobil

Mobilnya dibawa Taehyung.

"Kampret lo! Kurang ajar lo gayung!"

Jin jingkrak jingkrak sewot. Dia baru inget kalo mobil sport 'kan kursinya cuma dua.

 **END**

* * *

Halooo, semuanya. . . makasih buat yang baca fanfict repost ini. . . berikut link real author & real storynya,,, ini wordpress ya~:

 **Real Author - Taehyungah :  
** author/taehyungah/

 **Original Story - Behind the Story :  
** 2014/04/27/ff-bts-the-story/ **  
**


End file.
